Resurgence
by XLadySnowX
Summary: 'Don't dwell on it anymore.' His mind told him, with a voice that sounded like Carol's. 'It was a life you left behind. Anne gave you the opportunity for a new one – don't waste it.' Murphy/Leon, rated M for light smut. 500 word drabble prompt.


**Title:** Resurgence **  
>Crossover: <strong>Resident Evil/Silent Hill.**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>Murphy/Leon, with very, very minor implied Murphy/Carol.**  
>Summary: <strong>'_Don't dwell on it anymore.' _His mind told him, with a voice that sounded like Carol's. '_It was a life you left behind. Anne gave you the opportunity for a new one – don't waste it.' _Murphy/Leon, rated M for light smut. 500 word drabble prompt. **  
>RatingWarnings: **M – drabble is essentially Murphy angsting out with some light smutty foreplay going on in the background.**  
>Timeline: <strong>Post-Downpour and Post-RE4, possibly tilting closer to RE6. Follows the "Forgiveness" ending for Downpour. **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own either RE or SH, I'm playing with the characters for entertainment purposes. No profit is being made from this fic. I merely came up with the idea after a conversation with a friend… she's kind of my "prompt generator" XD. **  
>Author's Note: <strong>Here, I present you with a quick, lightly-smutty heavily-angsty 500 word drabble focusing on Murphy Pendleton (Silent Hill's newest protagonist in the game _Downpour_) and his established romantic/sexual relationship with everybody's favourite secret service agent, Leon Kennedy! I will go down with this ship, Jess. That is all I'm saying. Enjoy everybody!

**XXXXXX**

Warm fingers touched his lips and Murphy trembled with anticipation.

_It's been too long, _he thought as he snaked his fingers through his lover's golden hair. With a firm nip at the base of his throat Murphy gasped, his hips snapping up to meet Leon's, desperate for the much-needed friction. _Yep… way too long._

He never would've dreamed that he'd be doing this again. With another man, no less. Same-sex or no, Murphy had wanted Leon Kennedy from the first moment he met him when he moved to the city to begin his new life. He'd stumbled through months of awkward and incredibly confusing yearning for the other man, his _neighbour_, before he finally caved. And he was glad that he did, because it _felt so good._

He whispered Leon's name like a prayer, his skin feeling flushed wherever the blonde caressed him. His lover murmured his name in return, muffled against Murphy's exposed flesh. His name, but _not_ his name. He was no longer Murphy Pendleton, he reminded himself. Murphy was dead and buried in Silent Hill where he belonged, and he was a new man.

Idly, he wondered if Leon would still want him if he _was_ Murphy. Would he touch, kiss, want, fuck, _love_ a hardened criminal? Leon could sense his lover was distracted, and he stopped what he was doing to look up at him. His eyes were concerned, but he masked it with playful teasing.

"Am I boring you?" He asked, voice husky.

With little effort, Murphy rolled them over and loomed over Leon, who was on his back. He took his wrists in his hands and effectively pinned him to the mattress.

"Never." He responded, and smashed his lips against Leon's to stop the flow of questions; the inevitable _"Are you alright?"_ that he knew was surely coming his way_. _

Truthfully… no, he wasn't alright. He hadn't been alright for years, and he doubted he ever would be again. But, despite this, he was blissful often these days. Sometimes, it felt wrong to feel that way when his son lay rotting in his grave, dead long, long before his time. He would feel horrible for smiling, for laughing, for feeling anything except sorrow or hatred. And then Leon would reach for him, and he'd realize he had another reason to keep on living and hoped his son wouldn't begrudge him a little bit of happiness.

_Don't dwell on it anymore. _His mind told him, with a voice that sounded like Carol's. Leon flipped him back over and began trailing kisses down his torso – an action his body reacted fervently to. It suddenly became harder to think. _It was a life you left behind. Anne gave you the opportunity for a new one – don't waste it_.

Silently, he thanked Anne Cunningham for the second chance when he felt Leon's mouth envelop his manhood. He allowed himself to relax, and as waves of pleasure crashed over him, he arched his back and _moaned_, long and loud in the dark of his apartment, hammering down the final nail in Murphy Pendleton's coffin.

**XXXXXX**


End file.
